Playthings
by Felacia Cullen
Summary: One Shot E/B Both are getting a little titchy with each other and find a way to release the tension.


This is a grovelling one shot because I've been so suck at spitting out updates. I'm having nasty writers block but for some reason and overwhelming urge to write porn. Unfortunately the way my other stories are it wouldn't be appropriate to put smut in them right now. So this story is a brain fart, just an excuse to get EC and B busy.

Anyway the usual disclaimer, I don't own these two beautiful people, S Meyer does.

Playthings

She was over his jealousy. Every time she went out with the girls she knew he would scrutinise every little detail, her clothing, her makeup and even the way she moved. If alcohol was involved it was far worse. He wasn't violent, he never made threats or made her feel inferior but the constant implications that she was out to 'score' really was grating on her nerves. When they were together he was a caring and loving guy that she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But out on the town he was guaranteed to go caveman on her to the point where at times he would hold her, and literally would not let her move. He had a habit of punching out guys for looking at her, even her best friends boyfriends were targets at times. He didn't want to be like this with her and he knew damn well it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He just loved her so much that he couldn't bear the thought of anyone ever getting between them. He had his fucked up ex Tanya try to break them up by cracking on to him right in front of Bella, of course Bella got upset and stormed off and it took him what felt like forever to convince her that he didn't want Tanya, that he was done with her for a reason. Bella knew deep down that he was telling the truth but just couldn't get passed the image of the troll licking his ear, even though he was clearly uncomfortable.

Still another night out with the girls, he was on edge trying to suggest more nuns like clothing and she was biting her tongue and digging her toes in about her own choice of clothing. She threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a royal blue halter top. She dug out a pair of black flats as she didn't want to risk making an ass of herself and falling flat on her face. She kept her make up to a minimum, not to please Edward but because she didn't want to look like she was trawling herself. He sat on the bed just watching her, anxious.

"Bella are you sure you don't want me to come with you, I mean we haven't been out for a while." He pleaded, not bearing the thought of men ogling his girl.

"Edward, please I'm just going out with Ange and Alice and I have been out with you a lot lately so please try to cut me some slack." She replied fighting to get her hair up in a loose but tidy looking ponytail.

He stood up and walked over to her, running his hands up and down her sides, feeling her taught skin under her shirt, hoping he could change her mind and entice her into bed instead. He pushed his arousal against her ass hoping in vain for something he knew wouldn't happen. Once she set her mind to something there was no going back. She smiled to herself knowing the affect she was having on him but kept herself in control as she really wanted to catch up with the girls tonight as she had only been having phone contact with them the past couple of weeks due to them all working and having their own lives. So she was itching to catch up and have a dance or six.

"Ok honey, I'm off before I'm officially late. Please don't worry, I have my phone with me, and I'll try not to get too plastered." She said as she noticed his eye darken and his grip tighten.

"Okay just please don't get too wasted I don't want you to find trouble again okay?" he kissed the top of her head, sadly remembering the one time he didn't go caveman and finding her dishevelled and crying in a bathroom stall after some sack of shit tried to drag her in there, if it wasn't for the fact Alice decided she needed the bathroom just after Bella left to go, god knows what would've happened.

"I'll be good, please trust me. Don't wait up." She gave him a quick kiss back, grabbed her phone and shoved it in her pocket and slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out. He sat back down on the bed and decided he had some work to catch up on so trudged off to the living room and flicked on his laptop to busy his mind while the love of his life was out of his sight, but never from his mind.

Bella finally caught up with the girls and they were already on their second round when they took turns dancing while one of them would watch their bags and drinks on the table. Bella loved her friends, although Edward was always the one she went home to and she would never do anything to hurt him. But she did need her space as well. They were giggling over their third pitchers while debating which vampire in True Blood was the hottest.

"Oh fuck give me a bit of Goderich." Squealed Ange.

"Get real Bill is hot as fuck, I love how he's so possessive over Sookie, and it's hot as fuck." Spat Alice.

Bella thought for a moment.

"I like both, oh how I would love to be the meat in that sandwich, possessive Bill but then again Erik is all about the chase and that is fucking hot and doesn't Goderich die?" Bella sighed, pretending to fan herself down.

Bella felt a chill run down her spine as a hand made its way to her shoulder. Mike.

"Hey Bella, hey girls, it's been a while." Mike used to be good friends with Bella until Edward subtly made it known they weren't to associate anymore, he was a potential threat. He had a dick.

But Bella missed him and it had been a while and she had no problem with him sitting with her and catching up with him. He filled the girls in on the fiancé he had waiting at home for him and was hoping to have bought her out this night but she was in bed with the stomach flu. He was heading out to catch up with the crowd at his fiancés insistence and saw Bella, Ange and Alice giggling like school girls and thought he'd fill Bella in on the good news.

"Wow Mike that's excellent, well done." They squealed all taking turns to give him a big drunken girlie hug. They continued talking for some time, grabbing a couple more pitchers of beer again taking turns dancing while Mike introduced his friends, both male and female to the girls. In the end there were about eight happy drunks crowded around the small table over flowing with booze and smiling red faces.

Edward looked at the clock, 2am. He was starting to get nervous, what if she did find someone and was so wasted she went home with them? No she wouldn't he knew she wouldn't but there was always that small nagging part in his brain that argued the 'what ifs'. Also the 'bathroom' incident was weighing on his mind, she could have had far too much to drink and some prick could take advantage of her. Fuck it, he strode into the bedroom and pulled on his dark blue low slung jeans, his docs just in case and a black polo shirt. He had a quick glace in the mirror, grabbed his keys and slammed the door on the way out. He knew where to find her, visions of her hanging off someone drunk were starting to cloud his judgement as he strode faster, almost running to get to the bar barely two blocks away from their apartment. He rounded the corner and practically threw the doors off their hinges looking for Bella. Then he saw her. Fucking Mike had his arm slung over her shoulder and they were fucking laughing. She was fucking drunk. It didn't matter there were a pile of other people with them and his other arm was thrown over Alice's shoulder, he was touching his girl, and she was loving it.

One minute Bella was carefree and laughing, then the next, she saw Edwards scowling face. He was standing a few feet away from her, arms folded and the eyes were penetrating her clouded brain. Then she realised Mike had his arm around her and discreetly shook him off. Too late, she knew that look and she knew she was fucked. She felt herself blush and the heat pooled between her thighs, she knew what was coming. He was fuming, she was his and he was not going to let some fuck knuckle piece of shit that used to cream over her come between them, she belong to him.

She never took her eyes off him as he raised his hand and gestured for her to go to him.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." Laughed Alice, making a mental note not to leave the bar for a while just in case she gets an eye full.

Bella never said a word, just picked up her bag and left a bewildered Mike to keep talking to their friends. She walked over to him and stopped just in front of him as he glared down at her.

"What was that all about?" He spat.

"Um he was just telling us about his fiancé and well just catching up on the gossip." She said quietly hoping the word 'fiancé' would calm him down some.

It didn't.

He lifted her chin and made her look at him; she kept her eyes down to the ground as she knew what she would find in his eyes.

"Look at me." He seethed through his teeth.

She made eye contact with him and sure enough his eyes were dark, cold and very angry.

".Mine."

"Fuck you Edward, who the hell do you, think you are, he's a friend, nothing more. Fuck this is getting old." She turned to walk off only to have him grab her roughly by the arm and spin her back round to face him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." He spat, pulled her roughly to the door and dragging her outside. She said nothing on the 'run' home, she knew she was in trouble, she knew what she had coming to her and she was excited as all hell. She knew she shouldn't do this to him, and she certainly didn't go out of her way to antagonise him but this is what turned Bella on.

Never loosening his grip as he fumbled in his pockets for the keys, rammed them in the door, dragged her inside and kicked it shut behind him.

He dragged her over to the middle of the room and pushed her down to her knees.

"What the fuck did you think you were playing at!" he shouted, barely able to contain his anger. He knew he shouldn't do this to her but she knew what that would do to him. He paced back and forth and just vented spleen about trusting her, he knew damn well he could trust her, but it didn't stop him ranting and carrying on like a fucking cave man.

"Look Edward, I'm just going to say this, I didn't do anything wrong." She said it calmly and went to get back off the floor but Edward wasn't having it.

He pushed her back down and crouched down in front of her. She gazed into his eyes and they were now black with lust, she knew that look and she knew what to do.

"Edward, stand up and let me make you feel better." She said quietly. He was now trying not to smile, she had him where she wanted him and he knew it. He did what she asked and stood in front of her.

"Come now honey, you know the drill." She purred as she pulled her shirt over his head. He sucked in a breath and popped the button on his jeans and slowly lowered his fly. The look of pure unadulterated lust washed over his face as he couldn't wait any longer as he thrust his jeans down his thighs.

"Open." Was all he said, she opened her mouth and he pushed himself in. She sucked slowly at first to get used to his sheer size, she could never just take him in whole in one hit, she had to ease him in. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to watch his dick slide between her pink, glistening lips. He was twitching non stop and it was taking everything he had to stop himself blowing right there.

She ran her hands down his stomach while taking more and more of him in her mouth, eventually she was flush with his pubic bone as she ran his fingers down the 'v' line that pointed the way to her heaven. Then she held on to his thighs and waited.

He knew the signal; he threaded his fingers through her hair and started thrusting in and out her mouth. Slowly at first so she didn't gag but then it was getting too much for him, he eased himself out just leaving the head in her mouth for her to run her tongue around the head, she lapped up the pre cum like a lollipop then licked the underside causing him to moan with pleasure. Then she opened her mouth again as he pushed back inside, his dick hitting the back of her throat causing them both to groan in pleasure. His thrusts started getting frantic and the only sounds being heard were grunts and heaving panting. He tightened his grip on her head as she felt him swell and twitch as he held her head flush against him and came violently down her throat. She gulped him down greedily as he made a few small thrusts as she licked him clean. He opened his eyes and looked down as he slowly pulled himself out of her mouth. She was pleased with herself as always to stir this reaction in him, he tucked himself back in his pants but didn't do them back up.

"Please Bella, don't leave me." He whispered, holding his hand out to help her back to her feet.

That did it.

"Why the fucking hell do you constantly think I'm going to leave? Christ I had a beer with a male friend, why the fuck is that so wrong to you. He was the perfect gentleman, he knew I was taken and I think I've proven time and time again that I'm trust worthy, so why the fucking hell won't you back off!" she spewed forth her word vomit, she knew it was all just a game, he wanted to dominate her, she wanted to be dominated, there was no anger, not even a hint of annoyance but they always played these games. They both thrived on them.

She walked past him undoing her pants on the way to the bedroom and slammed the door in his face. Then waited.

3,2,1.... Slam!

"Don't you fucking ever walk away from me!" he yelled. He took a step forward; she took a step back covering her chest. Then he grinned.

"You little minx." He took in her appearance and he was hard again in an instant. Her hair had come undone and was hanging over her shoulders, her jeans were undone, her shirt long gone and her bare breasts were being modestly covered by her arms. That would not do. He stalked towards her and she backed away but he kept going.

Bella went to jump across the bed but he caught her leg and she fell face first onto the mattress and Edward leapt on top of her. He straddled her hips and rolled her over so her way laying on her back. He pulled her arms off her chest and held them down.

Cue the shit eating grin.

"Now my love, you are so fucked." He murmured in her ear then bit down on her lobe causing her to gasp and buck against him.

He released her arms and slid down her body to peel off her jeans which landed with a thud on the floor. He then trailed his tongue up the inside of her left leg painfully slow. She was getting impatient, and started writhing under his touch. His tongue reached the left side of the apex between her legs then he stopped. He sat bolt upright, hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them gently off her. _Too gentle_ she thought, she knew what she wanted, he could make love to her whenever he wanted but right now she just wanted to be fucked.

She could see his dick poking out of his boxers as he stood up and appraised her. No more games she wanted him now. She sat up and he pushed her back down, she struggled underneath him as she wanted control and to do this her way, she needed to be on top.

"No!" was all he said. So she did the next best thing, she slapped him; he was so shell shocked she shot off the bed and again made a run for it. She almost got to the bathroom when he dived for her, grabbing her around the waist and landing on the floor, taking the brunt of the fall by landing underneath her.

She had him.

"Now this time you will fucking stay there." She sneered as she grabbed his jeans and roughly yanked them off his legs. His boxers were a pain in the ass so she ended up just ripping them off him, which made him laugh.

"Do you want to just jerk yourself off why I play with BOB?" she cooed.

"Because if that's what you want just keep laughing." She stood up and watched his face change again. With that remark he was on his feet and dragging her over to the couch. He planted her hands on the back of the couch and bent her over.

"I'm sick of these games and I'm not going to take it easy on you." He sneered at her.

She sighed.

"Well it's about fucking time." She grunted as he ploughed into her. He gripped her hips and thrust into her as hard as he could, they both grunted with every thrust. She pushed back driving him wild and causing him to grab her hair and yank her head back, which in turn made her push back harder.

"Fuck me Edward, fuck me hard!" she screamed as he granted her request.

Sweat was pouring off his brow, he could see it beading on her back which made him speed up. He could feel she was getting close now by the fluttering around his dick, oh no she won't.

He quickly pulled out.

"Don't fucking move." He said as he dropped to his knees, his dick was throbbing so hard it hurt him but he had to do this. He pushed her legs further apart and plunged his tongue into her wet heat. Swirling her bud with his tongue, putting just a little more pressure down then easing off, he would bring her to the edge then let her down a little, he did this a few times until he felt her legs shaking then he decided it was time to give her release.

He walked her over to dining table and ordered her onto it, her legs were still shaking and he was loving every minute of it.

He positioned her so her feet were on the edge of the table and her ass was right on the edge, then he looked her in the eye and plunged himself back into her tight hot pussy. She screamed with the contact and he barely made four thrusts before she started screaming his name.

"Yes yes yes oh fuck yes Edward yes!" she cried as she spasmed around his dick. She felt him get even larger then he himself went over the edge with her as he pulsed inside her. He fell down on top of her as her legs went limp over the table. He was still inside her as she started giggling. Confused he looked back up at her.

"What?" he asked, grinning like the cat that got the cream and the mouse.

"You, fuck I love you Edward Cullen." She sighed kissing his forehead.

He laughed back at her.

"I love you to Bella Cullen." He said as his lips claimed hers, sweetly as they made love slowly on the dining room table.


End file.
